yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 152
"The Power Within, Part 2", known as "Activate Super Fusion! Rainbow Neos" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fifty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on September 12, 2007 and in the US on July 5, 2008. summary|[[Jaden Yuki|Jaden] continues his Duel with Yubel, with him intent on saving Jesse. The Crystal Beasts contact him, and wish to be freed from Yubel's influence themselves. Ultimately, Jaden releases Jesse by purifying "Rainbow Dragon", though the Duel ends in a draw.}} Summary Jaden's Duel with Yubel continues, with the latter still possessing Jesse, whose soul has been sealed in the "Rainbow Dragon" card. Yubel accuses Jaden of hypocrisy for his desire to save Jesse, as he did nothing for Yubel when she confined alone in darkness while she was in space. Jaden tries once again to get Yubel to release Jesse, but she refuses once again and the duel continues. When Jaden Summons "Winged Kuriboh", the Crystal Beasts are able to reach out to Jaden through Winged Kuriboh, and they beg him to save Jesse - and them, from Yubel's control. Angered by this, Yubel orders "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" and "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" to attack Jaden directly as punishment for disobeying her, despite the fact that Jaden can take no damage that turn. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Storm Neos", destroying "Advanced Dark". This finally allows his voice to reach Jesse. Yubel again accuses him of hypocrisy, as he never went to look for her after she disappeared. Jaden plays "Super Polymerization" and Fusion Summons "Rainbow Neos", purifying "Rainbow Dark Dragon" and freeing Jesse. At this point, Yubel releases her hold on Jesse's body, and he falls unconscious, while Yubel herself continues the Duel. Yubel reveals she activated "Last Trick" to take "Super Polymerization", which was her goal from the start, and the reason she orchestrated Jaden's descent into darkness as The Supreme King in the first place. She then ends the Duel in a draw using "Thousand Buster" and the explosion caused by it nearly engulfs Jesse, but Jaden narrowly gets him out in time. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jesse's turn * Attacks directly with "Advanced Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and "Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger". * Jaden activates his Set "Neo-Spacia Road" to end the Battle Phase and draw a card. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Convert Contact". Since he has no monsters out, he sends "Grand Mole" from his hand and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" from his Deck to the Graveyard to draw two cards. * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in defense position, drawing two cards via its own effect.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only be activated when he is the only card in your hand and on your side of the field when he is Summoned. * Sets a card. Jesse's turn * Destroys "Bubbleman" with "Sapphire Pegasus" * Attacks directly with "Rainbow Dark Dragon". * Jaden activates his Set "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in defense position. * "Rainbow Dark Dragon" destroys "Winged Kuriboh". * "Winged Kuriboh's" effect makes Jaden take 0 Battle Damage this turn. * Attacks directly with "Topaz Tiger" (Jaden 300). Jaden's turn * Activates "Cocoon Party". Since there are two Neo-Spacians in the Graveyard, he can Special Summon two "Chrysalis" monsters from his Deck. He chooses "Chrysalis Dolphin" (400/600) and "Chrysalis Chicky" (600/400). * Activates "Contact", Tributing his two "Chrysalis" monsters to Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) and "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) in attack position. * Activates "Hummingbird's" effect to gain 500 Life Points for each card in Jesse's hand (Jaden 1300). * Activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from the Graveyard in attack position. * Contact fuses "Neos", "Aqua Dolphin" and "Air Hummingbird" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Storm Neos" (3000/2500) in attack position. * Activates "Storm Neos'" effect, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field, including Jesse's face-down "M-Force" and Advanced Dark. Since "Advanced Dark" is destroyed, the Advanced Crystal Beasts go with it. * Equips "Storm Neos" with "Instant Neo Space". Its effect prevents Storm Neos from going back to his Fusion Deck during the End Phase. Jesse's turn * Attacks "Storm Neos" with "Rainbow Dark Dragon" (Jaden 300). * "Instant Neo Space" allows Jaden to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) from his Deck * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Activates "Fifth Hope", returning "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", "Storm Neos" and "Bubbleman" to the Deck to draw two cards. * Discards "Contact Out" to activate "Super Polymerization", fusing "Neos" and "Rainbow Dark Dragon" to Fusion Summon "Rainbow Neos" (4500/3000) in attack position. * Yubel activates "Last Trick", adding "Super Polymerization" to her hand. * Yubel activates "Thousand Buster", paying 1000 Life Points to deal 1000 damage to both players (Jesse 0, Jaden 0). * The Duel ends in a draw. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes